Encore et toujours
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Durant le collège Teiko, Midorima avait toujours éprouvé des profonds sentiments à l'égard d'Akashi. Une fois qu'il était rentré au lycée, il avait été contraint de mettre une terme à leur relation et se reconstruire à nouveau sans Akashi. Il avait pensé en être capable lorsqu'il était avec Takao mais Akashi avait continué à hanter son esprit. / présence de midotaka


**Disclaimer:** _Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ **  
**

 **Pairing:** _MidoAka_

 **Note (1):** _Bonjour je reviens dans le fandom pour revenir avec mon midoaka. Jpréviens, la relation qui relie Midorima et Akahi peut paraître assez malsaine._

 **Note (2):** _bonne lecture_

* * *

 ** _Encore et toujours :_**

Midorima s'était installé sur son lit, les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et la musique qui en ressortait lui faisaient un bien fou. En effet, Midorima avait toujours apprécié écouter de la musique classique, il savait que c'était un style peu commun pour les personnes de son âge mais il ne s'y préoccupait pas, et passait au-dessus des critiques lorsque certaines personnes se permettaient de lui faire des remarques. À cette pensée, le visage de son petit ami, Takao, se dessina dans son esprit. Il était une des premières personnes à le taquiner à ce sujet. Mais en réalité, Takao prenait tout ce qu'il lui tombait sur la main pour embêter Midorima, c'était pour cette raison que ce dernier prenait soin de ne pas aborder certains points personnels de sa vie. Toutefois, Takao était doué et parvenir à découvrir les plus grands secrets de Midorima.

Parfois, il se demandait si son petit ami ne soudoyait pas des informations à Momoi pour être aussi informé à son sujet. Il se promit de demander à la concernée. Tout en se plongeant dans ses pensées et en appréciait la musique qui le berçait, celle-ci se coupa brusquement pour s'échanger contre la sonnerie de son téléphone. Midorima maugréa et décrocha, il n'avait pas besoin de lire le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran pour savoir qui était la personne derrière le combiné.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Takao ?

— Bonjour Shin-chan, oui je vais bien et toi ? Merci de t'inquiéter.

Midorima lâcha un soupir et ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre les intentions de son petit ami.

— Je suppose que tu veux qu'on se voie ?

— Oh oui c'est exactement pour ça que je t'appelle !

La voix de Takao était devenue encore plus enthousiaste que d'habitude, il semblait heureux d'avoir été compris par Midorima.

— Je suis disponible cet après-midi.

— Cool c'est parfait, à cet après-midi Shin-chan.

— À cet après-midi Takao.

— Bisous.

— Mhm.

L'appel se termina directement, et la musique reprit dans les oreilles de Midorima. Takao n'était pas une personne complexe contrairement à d'autres personnes, Midorima parvenait à le déchiffrer très facilement. Il connaissait bien son petit ami. Cela faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, évidemment, ce fut Takao qui avait pris les initiatives. Midorima ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait répondu positivement à ses sentiments. Après tout, il devait bien passer à autre chose désormais.

* * *

L'après-midi était arrivé plus rapidement qu'il n'y avait pensé. Midorima avait enfilé son manteau, prit son écharpe et déposa son téléphone dans le creux de sa poche. Il avait ensuite ouvert sa porte pour sortir de chez lui et en arrivant devant son portail, il eut la grande surprise de voir Takao qui l'attendait devant, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Bonjour Shin-chan, tu vas bien ?

Midorima inséra la clef pour ouvrir sa porte et ainsi sortir et rejoindre son petit ami. Avant même qu'il n'eût le temps de lui répondre, Takao se jeta sur lui, plaçant ses deux bras autour de la taille de Midorima pour se rapprocher du mieux qu'il pouvait. Midorima dût prendre quelques secondes avant de répondre à son étreinte. Il s'était senti hébété en voyant Takao. Ce dernier était vêtu d'une veste noire et sur le haut de sa tête se trouvait un bonnet rouge. Midorima s'était figé en voyant la couleur, il avait ressenti un pincement à son cœur, mais ses lèvres étaient restées closes. Puis lorsqu'il avait à son tour enroulé ses bras autour de son petit ami, il avait alors observé la différence de taille qui les séparait, il secoua négativement la tête dans le but d'oublier. Il se devait de passer du temps avec Takao, son petit ami, et non pas songer à des souvenirs douloureux.

Takao s'était alors reculé en souriant, il avait pris la main de Midorima contre la sienne et l'obligea à le suivre dans un café. Les deux lycéens marchèrent donc jusqu'au lieu tant attendu, guidé par le plus petit.

Une fois qu'il était rentré à l'intérieur, au chaud, ils avaient pris place à une table, à deux, isolé du bruit et contre un mur. La place leur convenait parfaitement à chacun, et ils commencèrent ainsi à choisir leur commande.

— Je pense que je vais prendre un bon chocolat chaud. Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi Shin-chan ?

Midorima n'avait pas encore choisi, il prenait le soin de lire chaque mot et d'y réfléchir attentivement.

— Je ne sais pas encore.

— Je sais que tu as envie de boire une soupe aux haricots rouges.

— Effectivement, avoua-t-il.

Le serveur passa prendre la commande du couple, une fois qu'il fut parti, le sourire de Takao disparut.

— Shin-chan, à quoi tu penses ?

— À rien.

Les sourcils de Takao se froncèrent, et il répliqua.

— Ça sert à rien de me mentir, je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse.

— Ce n'est pas important, je suis juste fatigué.

Midorima ne voulait pas l'avouer, tout allait bien et tout ira toujours bien. Rien ne le tourmentait, il passait simplement du bon temps avec son petit ami. Takao n'insista pas, il comprit que Midorima ne souhaitait pas lui en faire part.

— En tout cas, n'oublie pas que si un jour tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour toi Shin-chan. Après tout, je suis ton petit ami.

 _Ton petit ami_ , le mot résonnait dans son esprit et Midorima serra ses poings, cachés sous la table.

— Oui je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il.

Takao constata qu'il avait empiré la situation. Souhaitant à tout prix effacer cela, il prit la première chose qui lui vint en tête pour changer de sujet.

— Regarde Shin-chan, il y a un monsieur qui fait du piano là bas pour l'ambiance.

— Un pianiste, corrigea Midorima.

— Ah oui c'est vrai. Il joue super bien.

Midorima hocha la tête pour approuver.

— Mais il ne joue pas aussi bien que toi, lui rassura Takao. Tu as beaucoup plus de talent.

Les joues de Midorima prirent une teinte rosée face à autant de compliments.

— Oh c'est mignon Shin-chan tu rougis.

— Arrête ça nanodayo.

— Mais c'est drôle.

— Il n'y a rien de drôle.

— On pourra venir chez toi après pour te voir joué au piano.

Midorima réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre d'une faible voix.

— Si tu veux…

* * *

Quand ses doigts sur le baladaient sur le clavier de son piano, Midorima avait l'impression que son cœur se remplissait. Il adorait ce sentiment quand il jouait d'un instrument. Il avait conscient que son niveau était loin d'être aussi excellent que lorsqu'il joutait au basket-ball, mais le piano était une activité qu'il appréciait fortement. Cela avait le pouvoir de le détendre tout comme la musique classique. Il laissa ses doigts rebondir contre les touches, il se laissa guider par la musique et apprécia ce moment où il faisait ainsi le vide dans sa tête. Plus rien ne comptait, tous ses soucis disparurent, seule la musique était présente à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il termina son morceau, il ouvrit ses yeux pour faire face à Takao qui le regardait avec admiration.

— Shin-chan, tu es le meilleur. Je te jure, y a vraiment personne pour te battre. J'en suis presque à comprendre ta passion pour la musique classique.

— Non laisse tomber, ça tu peux pas comprendre.

Takao se mit à rire et sourit sournoisement.

— Te voir joué au piano, ça en est même excitant.

Midorima devint rouge pivoine en comprenant les sous-entendus de son petit ami.

— Bakao, arrête ça tout de suite.

— Je rigolais Shin-chan.

— Mouais.

— Mais un jour, on va bien devoir y songer, déclara-t-il en faisait un clin d'œil.

— Ça suffit avec tes sous-entendus.

Takao continua à rire et déclara soudainement.

— Je trouve que ton morceau au piano est parfait, mais ça aurait été encore plus beau si tu avais été accompagné par un violon.

À cette mention, le visage de Midorima pâlit. Il y avait bien quelqu'un par le passé qui l'accompagnait au piano, une personne très importante à ses yeux, une personne qui dirigeait son corps, une personne qui le dirigeait toujours. Il eut alors l'impression de voir sa silhouette près du piano, son violon entre les mains, sa chevelure rouge brillante, et il le voyait joué. Mais Midorima lui ne jouait plus, il avait cessé, ce fil qui les reliait avait disparu et Akashi continuait son chemin sans lui.

— Shin-chan, ça va ne pas ?! s'inquiéta Takao qui ne cessait de secouer sa main devant les yeux de Midorima.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, faisait disparaître la silhouette d'Akashi et tenta de faire envolé ses sentiments.

— Désolé, j'étais juste plongé dans mes pensées…

— Aujourd'hui, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller, constata Takao.

Midorima ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de se lever et de s'écarter de son piano.

— Est-ce que tu aimerais que je te laisse ? osa demander Takao.

C'était difficile, mais Midorima avait toujours été honnête, ou plutôt s'efforçait-il à l'être. Alors quand Takao lui posa cette question, il se résigna de mentir et joua la carte de la vérité. Il hocha la tête, oui il avait besoin de repos, il avait besoin d'être, il avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, il avait besoin de prendre du recul.

Takao se releva à son tour, il n'avait plus rien répondu en voyant la réponse de Midorima. Il aurait aimé que ce dernier le rassure et lui dise qu'il pouvait continuer à rester, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas, au contraire.

Midorima n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien vu la lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Takao, il savait qu'il venait de le blesser, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était ce qu'il voulait. C'était se mentir à lui même, mais aussi mentir à Takao s'il disait l'inverse.

Une fois que Takao était parti, Midorima s'était rendu compte à quel point il était toujours autant attaché à Akashi. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux étaient contraints de se séparer après le collège, Midorima avait continué à songer à Akashi. Mais il savait qu'il était impuissant et qu'il ne pouvait plus retrouver leur relation d'antan. Une trop grande distance les séparait tous les deux, elle avait été la raison de leur rupture alors qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Parfois Midorima regrettait, il se disait qu'il aurait dû insister pour qu'ils conservent tous les deux leur relation malgré la distance, mais c'était trop tard. À l'époque, ils avaient tous les deux étaient d'un commun accord pour s'arrêter. Par la suite, ils avaient cessé de se contacter. Cela faisait désormais plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangé de message.

Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus la douleur était toujours présente. Midorima n'était pas parvenu à l'oublier, même en se mettant en couple avec une autre personne, il avait pensé que ses sentiments s'estomperaient, mais cela ne fut pas le cas.

Midorima était beaucoup trop attaché à son ex-petit ami. Tout lui faisait penser à lui. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il ne pensait pas à Akashi. Lorsqu'il voyait du rouge, il reliait forcément cette couleur à son ancien capitaine. Même lorsqu'il était avec Takao, il pensait à Akashi et le comparait à son ex. Pourtant, tous les deux avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés. Takao était loin d'être une personne sérieuse, il prenait très souvent tout avec humour, il était un garçon souriant qui donnait beaucoup d'amour à Midorima. Cependant, Midorima avait besoin d'un autre amour, il le sentait. Cela lui faisait du mal pour Takao, mais c'était ce qu'il éprouvait. Au fond de lui, il le regrettait, il se disait que son petit ami actuel était pourtant quelqu'un de très agréable, mais ce n'était pas Akashi.

Akashi ne donnait pas son amour aussi facilement, il n'était pas non plus aussi affectif, mais il dégageait quelque chose d'envoûtant et inexplicable. C'était presque Midorima qui recherchait l'amour d'Akashi, il était même capable de le supplier. Akashi était au-dessus, il savait tout faire, il était un modèle, mais aussi une personne à aimer. Cela pouvait paraître étrange, mais Midorima avait fini par apprécier ce sentiment, celui d'être soumis à l'être aimé et aveuglé par lui. Midorima écoutait toujours les ordres d'Akashi, il lui était docile et il ne voyait surtout que lui. Et même dans le cas présent, Midorima continuait à songer à Akashi, il avait toujours autant besoin de lui, finalement rien n'avait changé. Midorima désirait toujours Akashi et c'était la seule personne à qui il s'était offert corps et âme. Il pensait tellement à lui que cela en était presque une obsession. Mais Akashi avait un trop grand pouvoir sur lui, même malgré la distance, hors de sa portée, Akashi contrôlait toujours Midorima.

Sans plus tarder, Midorima sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Akashi. Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant d'attendre que son interlocuteur décroche.

— Bonjour Shintaro, que me vaut cet appel si soudainement ?

Midorima ne put expliquer ce qu'il ressentit en entendant la voix d'Akashi. Un étrange sentiment étreignit son cœur, c'était doux et rassurant. Il sourit doucement en appréciant ce son, et il comprit à quel point la voix d'Akashi lui avait tant manqué. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, où il s'était senti confus, Midorima ne tarda pas à répondre en étant direct sur ce qu'il désirait.

— Je veux qu'on se revoie Akashi.

* * *

Midorima aurait vraiment été capable de tout pour Akashi, il en avait parfaitement conscience lui même. Surtout lorsqu'il descendit du train pour rechercher d'Akashi qui l'attendait à la gare. Alors qu'il le recherchait parmi la foule, les secondes lui parurent longues et insurmontables, il avait l'impression que le temps s'était figé et qu'il n'allait jamais parvenir à le retrouver, il sentit son coeur battre à vivre allure sous l'attente et le stresse.

Mais lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Akashi derrière lui pour l'appeler, Midorima se retourna et toute la pression redescendit de ses épaules et _il comprit_. Peu après leur appel téléphonique, il fut prévu que Midorima prenne le train dans quelques jours en direction de Kyoto et ainsi retrouver Akashi. Cela s'organisa assez rapidement, Midorima n'avait pas perdu de temps et avaient payé les premiers billets qui lui permettaient de quitter Tokyo. Ce n'était pas un simple coup de tête, il avait toujours eu envie de partir et le retrouver, ce n'était pas un sentiment qui datait de quelques heures, c'était un sentiment qu'il éprouvait depuis le départ d'Akashi.

Il avait alors parcouru environ 500km et maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en face l'un de l'autre, Midorima ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il avait envie de laisser son corps agir et de suivre ses sentiments, mais sa conscience le poussait à se retenir et à réfléchir sur ses actes.

Akashi se mit alors à sourire en voyant l'état de Midorima.

— Bonjour Shintaro. Je t'ai manqué visiblement.

Midorima eut envie de fondre en entendant d'aussi près la voix d'Akashi, elle était toujours aussi belle et clairement plus agréable en vrai que derrière le combiné. Il n'eut même pas la force de lui répondre, car Midorima finit par cesser de réfléchir, il lâcha ses bagages et laissa ses sentiments le dicter, il ouvrit ses bras pour ramener Akashi contre lui, il avait juste besoin de le sentir contre lui. Peu importe si Akashi allait le repousser, dans quelques secondes ou peu importe si les gens autour de lui les regardaient, il voulait simplement profiter de ce moment. Il voulait ressentir la chaleur de son corps qui lui avait tant manqué, il voulait respirer son odeur qui lui était devenue son oxygène, il voulait pouvoir glisser librement ses doigts contre la douce chevelure d'Akashi, il voulait l'avoir rien que pour lui.

— Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, déclara Akashi en lui rendant son étreinte.

Midorima avait alors baissé son visage jusqu'au cou d'Akashi, inspirant ainsi son odeur et tout en caressant les cheveux de son ex petit ami, il lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

— Tu m'as plus que manquer Akashi, tu es indispensable pour moi.

Le sourire du concerné s'élargit sournoisement.

— Tu n'es rien sans moi Shintaro.

Midorima savait qu'il parlait au deuxième Akashi, celui qui avait pris la place du premier Akashi qu'il aimait. Pour autant, Midorima s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait également sa seconde personnalité, bien qu'elle se montrait diamétralement opposé à l'autre. C'était un autre Akashi qui était beaucoup plus malsain et qui cherchait sans cesse à dominer et écraser les autres. Pourtant, même cet autre Akashi était parvenu à voler le cœur de Midorima.

— Je ne suis rien sans toi Akashi, je suis complètement perdu quand tu n'es pas là.

La réponse de Midorima sembla satisfaire Akashi qui releva son visage et montra d'un rapide signe de doigts la direction de ses lèvres comme s'il lui permettait de l'embrasser. Midorima ne s'était pas tardé, il avait immédiatement baissé son visage pour rejoindre celui d'Akashi et ainsi poser ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier. Le baiser fut doux malgré le manque qu'ils avaient tous les deux puent éprouvés, mais Midorima voulait profiter de ce baiser qui lui était offert du mieux qu'il pouvait avant qu'ils soient tous les deux contraints de se séparer. Midorima apprécia le moment et essaya de mémoriser chaque détail du mieux qu'il pouvait, il voulait être capable de se remémorer les sensations comme dans un rêvé.

Ils se reculaient parfois pour reprendre leur souffle avant de continuer à s'embrasser à nouveau. Entre deux baisers, Midorima était parvenu à lui murmurer à quel point il lui avait manqué et comment il tenait à ce que ce moment s'éternise à jamais. Akashi l'avait écouté en souriant, fièrement.

Après ce court moment d'affection, les deux lycéens quittèrent la gare pour prendre la direction du manoir d'Akashi. Une voiture les attendait, et tous deux prirent place à l'arrière tandis que le chauffeur personnel d'Akashi conduisait. Ils étaient ainsi tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Akashi réduisit la distance qui les séparait en attrapant la main de Midorima pour la garder contre la sienne.

Midorima s'était senti rougir, mais il ne fit aucune remarque, il se contenta simplement de se rappeler de ces moments qui dataient du collège, ces moments où ils étaient tous les deux très proches.

— Shintaro, je savais que tu allais finir par m'appeler.

Midorima lui lança un regard offusqué et attendit qu'il poursuive.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je suis absolu. Tu m'aimes, peu importe les circonstances, et tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie. Sans moi, tu te sens forcément vide. Il te manque l'essentiel.

Akashi avait raison et Midorima ne pouvait pas le contredire. Akashi était tout à ses yeux, il pouvait tout faire pour lui, il était prêt à tout pour ne serait-ce rendre Akashi satisfait.

— Alors maintenant, quitte-le.

— Pardon ? interrogea Midorima, confus.

— Tu m'as très bien entendu, je veux que tu le quittes, tu n'as plus besoin de ce remplaçant, tu m'as moi et je te suffis.

Akashi parlait de Takao, et au ton de sa voix, Midorima comprit à quel point Akashi était furieux. Ses mots étaient durs et secs tels des piques.

— Je déteste qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Akashi serra davantage la main de Midorima pour illustrer ses propos.

— J'ai aussi besoin de toi, avoua l'ancien capitaine de Teiko.

Midorima observa Akashi dans les yeux et lui promit de n'être qu'à lui. Les morceaux avaient fini par se recoller malgré les fissures toujours présentes. Peu importe les murs qui se dressaient entre eux, ils étaient inséparables.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos avis._


End file.
